Towny
Towns are a feature on Vox Populi added in via the Towny plugin. They can be created by players in both Survival and Skylands. Anyone standing within a town is exempted from PvP and is prevented from casting most spells. Creating a Town The first step in creating a town is to find a suitable plot of land, which if you've already created a base will hopefully be that. Then usage of the command /town new name will create the town. Note: Creating a town costs 100 Voxels, but it is not a one time cost. Towns have upkeep costs, meaning that if you create one with exactly 100 Voxels in your inventory it will collapse when upkeep is collected. Managing a town After a town has been created, it's information can be seen using the command /t. 'This information tells one how many residents are in the town, how many of them are assistants, who the mayor is, and more importantly the town bank. The town bank is what funds the town and keeps it alive, when claiming new plots money will be taken from the bank, not from player inventories, as will the upkeep costs. Money can be added to the bank via '/t deposit amount, this money is taken directly from the players inventory. When a town is created only the plot the creator was standing on will be owned, a plot is the size of a standard minecraft chunk. In order to claim more land, the Mayor must use the command /t claim while standing in a plot next to one already owned. Tip: This process can be sped up by pressing up in chat to reaccess the command instead of having to retype it. Towns are limited in the amount of plots they can own, this number increases as the members of the town do. Each plot is equal to one 16x16 chunk. You can use /towny map to see which plots are owned and which are available to be added to your town. Introduction to Towny Commands *This list breaks each command down by word. Eg: /resident set perm {on/off}. *For resident commands, the add command would auto-match online players, while add+ requires exact spelling to choose offline players. *Just about every subcommand has it's own help menu. Use /resident set, or a similar cutoff, to show all the options for that command ingame. You can also use /resident set ?, you will probably need to use that in the case where a subcommand actually has a function by itself. Example: /town claim, and /town claim ? would show all it's subcommands. *The { } brackets are used to show variables, or what you need to fill in. The elipse ".." (or shortened elipse) is used to show that you can specify multiple things at once (like inviting 10 residents at once). *The {bleh/blah/bluh} is used to show that the input can be multiple words. *An empty bullet represents that the subcommand itself does something and will not show a help menu. Command List /towny */towny **- Shows basic towny commands. **? - Shows more towny commands. **map - Shows the towny map. **prices - Shows taxes/costs associated with running a town. **time - Shows time until next new-day (tax/upkeep collection.) **universe - Shows full towny stats, resident/town/nation/world counts as well as townblocks claimed. **v - Shows towny version. /plot */plot **- Shows the /plot commands. **claim - Resident command to personally claims a plot that are for sale. ***auto - Resident command to personally claim an area of plots that are for sale, around the player typing the command. **unclaim - Resident command to unclaim personally owned plots. ***circle/rect - Resident command to unclaim personally owned plots in a circle or rectangle shape. ****{# (radius around current position)} - Radius of the area to unclaim. **{forsale/fs} - Set a plot for sale. ***circle/rect - Set a shape. ****{# (radius around current position)} - Radius of the area to set forsale. ***$$ - Cost of plot. ****circle/rect - Set a shape. *****{# (radius around current position)} - Radius of the area to set forsale. **{notforsale/nfs} - Set a plot to not be for sale. ***circle/rect - Set a shape. ****{# (radius around current position)} - Radius of the area to set notforsale. **perm - Shows the perm line of the plot in which the player stands. **set ***reset - Sets a shop/embassy/arena/wilds plot back to a normal plot. ***shop - Sets a plot to a shop plot. ***embassy - Sets a plot to an embassy plot. ***arena - Sets a plot to an arena plot. ***wilds - Sets a plot to a wilds plot. ***perm ****{on/off} - Edits the perm line of the single plot in which the player is standing. See here for details. ****{resident/ally/outsider} {on/off} ****{build/destroy/switch/itemuse} {on/off} ****{resident/ally/outsider} {build/destroy/switch/itemuse} {on/off} ****reset - Resets the plot in which you stand to the default perm line of the /town or /resident screen (depending on if the plot is owned personally or by the town.) **toggle ***fire - Turn on/off firespread in the plot in which you stand. ***pvp - Turn on/off pvp in the plot in which you stand. ***explosion - Turn on/off explosions in the plot in which you stand. ***mob - Turn on/off hostile mobspawning in the plot in which you stand. **clear - Command to remove list of block id's from a plot, used by a mayor on town-owned land, or by a plot-owner on their personal plots. /resident */resident **- Shows a player their resident screen. **? - Shows /res commands available. **{resident} - Shows a player another player's resident screen. **friend ***add {resident} .. {resident} - Resident adds online player to their friends list. ***add+ {resident} .. {resident} - Resident adds offline player to their friends list. ***remove {resident} .. {resident} - Resident removes online player from their friends list. ***remove+ {resident} .. {resident} - Resident removes offline player from their friends list. ***clearlist - Removes all friends from a resident's friend list. **list - Lists residents in towny's data folder. **toggle ***map - Turns on map which refreshes when moving across plot borders. ***townclaim - Turns on mode where /town claim is automatically used when moving across plot borders. ***plotborder - Turns on smokey plot-border view. Border shows when players cross to different townblocks. ***reset - This turns off all modes that are active. **set ***perm ****{on/off} - Edits the perm line on the resident screen. See here for details. ****{friend/ally/outsider} {on/off} ****{build/destroy/switch/itemuse} {on/off} ****{friend/ally/outsider} {build/destroy/switch/itemuse} {on/off} ****reset - This takes the perm line seen in the /resident screen and applies it to all plots personally owned by the player typing it. **tax - Shows taxes a player pays. /town */town **- Shows a player their town's town screen. **? - Shows /town commands available. **{town} - Shows a player another town's town screen. **here - Shows you the town screen of the town in which you stand. **leave - Leaves a town. **list - Lists towns. **online - Shows players in your town which are online. **new ***{townname} - Creates new town. **add {resident} .. {resident} - Mayor command to add residents to your town. **kick {resident} .. {resident} - Mayor command to remove residents from your town. **spawn - Teleports you to your town's spawn. **spawn {town} - Teleports you to another town's spawn. **claim - Mayor command to claim the townblock in which you stand for your town. ***outpost - Claims an outpost for your town. ***{# (radius around current position)} - Claims an area of townblocks around you for your town. ***auto - Claims as many townblocks around you as is possible given money in townbank and available townblocks. **unclaim - Mayor command to unclaim the townblock in which you stand. ***all - Mayor command to unclaim all townblocks. ***{# (radius around current position)} - Command to unclaim an area of townblocks around you. **deposit {$} - Adds money from player to the town bank. **buy ***bonus {amount} - Buys available bonus townblocks. **delete {town name} - Admin/Mayor command to delete a town from towny's data folder's files. **outpost ***{# (where # equals the corresponding outpost's number)} - Teleports to an outpost. **ranklist - Displays residents and their ranks. **rank {add|remove} {playername} {rankname} - Grants or removes a rank to a resident of the town. **set ***board {message} - Sets message seen by residents upon logging in. ***mayor {resident} - Mayor command to give mayor status to another resident. ***homeblock - Sets the homeblock of your town. ***spawn - Sets the town spawn, must be done inside the homeblock. ***name {name} - Change your town's name. ***outpost - Sets a townblock as an outpost. ***perm ****{on/off} - Edits the perm line on the town screen. See here for details. ****{resident/ally/outsider} {on/off} ****{build/destroy/switch/itemuse} {on/off} ****{resident/ally/outsider} {build/destroy/switch/itemuse} {on/off} ****reset - This takes the perm line seen in the /town screen and applies it to all plots owned by the town. ***tag {upto4character} - Sets the town's tag, which is sometimes used on that chat line. ****clear - Clears the tag set for the town. ***taxes {$} - Sets taxes collected from each resident daily. Also sets percentage if taxpercent is toggled on. ***plottax {$} - Set taxes collected from each resident daily, per plot that they own. ***plotprice {$} - Sets default cost of plot for the town. ***shopprice {$} - Sets default cost of a shopplot for the town. ***shoptax {$} - Set taxes collected from each resident daily, per shopplot that they own. ***embassyprice {$} - Sets default cost of a embassy plot for the town. ***embassytax {$} - Set taxes collected from each resident daily, per embassy plot that they own. **toggle ***explosion - Turn on/off explosions in town. ***fire - Turn on/off firespread in town. ***mobs - Turn on/off hostile mobspawning in town. ***public - Turn on/off public /town spawning and the co-ordinates of the town's homeblock in the /town screen. ***pvp - Turn on/off pvp in town. ***taxpercent - Turn on/off taxing by percent/flatrate. ***open - Turn on/off public joining to your town. **join {townname} - Command to join a town that doesn't require invites. /nation */nation **- Shows a player their nation's nation screen. **? - Shows /nation commands. **list - Lists nations. **online - Shows players in your nation which are online. **{nation} - Shows a player the /nation screen of another nation. **leave - Mayor command to leave the nation they are a part of. **deposit {$} - King command to add money to the nation bank. **new ***{nationname} - Mayor command to create a nation. **rank - Command to set assistant/custom ranks in the nation. **add {town} .. {town} - Invites/Adds a town to your nation. **kick {town} .. {town} - Removes a town from your nation. **delete {nation} - Deletes your nation. **ally ***add {nation} .. {nation} - Add a nation to your nation's ally list. ***remove {nation} .. {nation} - Removes a nation from your nation's ally list. **enemy ***add {nation} .. {nation} - Add a nation to your nation's enemy list. ***remove {nation} .. {nation} - Removes a nation from your nation's enemy list. **rank {add|remove} {playername} {rankname} - Grants or removes a rank to a resident of the nation. **set ***king {resident} - King command to change the king of the nation. ***captial {town} - Sets the capitol and king of the nation. ***taxes {$} - Sets nationtax applied to the towns within the nation. ***name {name} - Sets the nation's name. ***title {name} {titlegoeshere} - King command to add a Title to a member of the nation. ***surname {name} {surnamegoeshere} - King command to add a Suffix to a member of the nation. ***tag {upto4character} - Sets the nation's tag, which is sometimes used on that chat line. ****clear - Clears the tag set for the nation. **toggle ***neutral - Sets whether your nation will pay daily to be neutral during towny war. /townyadmin */townyadmin **- Shows Memory, Threads, War status, Health regen setting, Time, Whether daily-timer/taxes are on. **? - Shows /ta commands. /townyworld */townyworld **- Shows world settings for the world in which you stand. **? - Shows /tw commands. Chat Commands */townychat reload - Reloads chatconfig.yml and channels.yml */townchat, /tc **Put in from of text to speak with members of your town only, or without text afterwards to enter the channel. */nationchat, /nc **Put in from of text to speak with members of your nation only, or without text afterwards to enter the channel. */res set mode reset **Reset chat mode to default chat. Category:Towns Category:Server Features